Love and Touring
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: Cora, Natalie, Rachel and Samantha are all new college graduates and get the oppertunity of a lifetime to tour with Big Time Rush and be the wardrobe coordinators. What could possably go wrong? Or right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

OOOKAY! I Need Help Picking a New Story Title Please PM Me Or Leave A Review With Your Suggestion!

~#~Natalie's P.O.V.~#~

I placed my last suitcase in my dad's car and shut the trunk.

I hugged my big brothers and my little brother and my stepmom and got into my dad's car.

My dad got in on the driver's side and started the car and we started off to the airport.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then he spoke, "I'm proud of you." He said.

I smiled; those words were rare coming especially from my dad.

"Thanks dad." I said smiling at him.

"So Cora, Rachel and Sam are meeting you at the airport?" he asked.

I nodded; he was referring to my friends whom would be joining me on my adventure.

Cora was my college roommate and Rachel and Sam where two really good friends that we made in college.

When we had received calls from Gustavo Roque to be the lead designers AND fashion coordinators on his bands tour we accepted right away.

Gustavo's band Big Time Rush had been around since the girls and I had been 16.

Now 22 we were ecstatic to work with the biggest band in the world.

When we arrived at O'Hare airport, my dad entered the drop-off lane and popped the trunk.

I hugged him and said good-bye and right as I was getting out he spoke, "Nat-Nat." he said I smiled at my nickname my dad had given me as a little girl, "Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Make good choices, I'm too young to be a grandpa." He said.

I laughed and nodded, "No worries dad." I said.

He nodded and I got my things out of the trunk and with the help of an airport employee I placed it all on a luggage cart and entered the airport and there were my 3 friends standing next to the JetBlue counter.

"FINALLY!" Sam said being the first to notice me Cora and Rachel turned from their conversations and smiled at me.

All 3 hugged me, I looked at my 3 friends, Cora was a cute blonde haired blue eyed girl that stood at 5 feet exactly with this athletic build.

Rachel was the shortest of all of us at 4'11 and the littlest at about 105 lbs. she has beautiful green eyes and long black hair that falls all the way to her butt.

She was also the one with the most energy and an addiction to candy, especially her Smarties which is why we called her Smartie.

Sam was the spunky one and the one that dressed the most sophisticated, Sam had beautiful olive skin, and long red hair that fell around her shoulders, not many people knew her hair wasn't natural that she was really a brunette.

She has beautiful green eyes and she stood at 5'3 she was an only child and you could tell at points.

Then there was me, at 5'7 I towered over my friends, I had dirty blonde hair that fell about 6 inches past my shoulders and ice blue eyes that had flecks of green in them I weighed about 115 lbs and I was tone due to my hours at the gym.

"Nat c'mon we need to go!" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and checked my luggage and took my carryon and laptop and headed to security.

When we got through security we walked to our gate but not before stopping at Starbucks and grabbing coffee.

We got to the gate and sat down we had about an hour before our flight so we all sat and talked, "So what do you thing their like?" Cora asked throwing her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Probably snobs. I mean they're the biggest thing in the world." Sam said.

"I bet their sweet." Rachel said. Then the 3 faces looked at me.

"Nat?" Cora asked getting my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Cora asked.

"I'm worried that our designs didn't come out right. That they made changes." I said.

The 3 of them grunted, "C'mon Nat chill. We will check everything when we get there and we got a fitting with the boys today so just relax." Sam said unbuttoning her suit jacket that she had meticulously paired with a pair of straight legged jeans and a grey tank top with jeweling around the collar.

They announced first class for our flight and we stood up and headed to the plane.

We sat down and I sat next to Cora, me by the window and Cora in the aisle seat and across from us was Sam and Rachel.

I smiled excited to start my adventure with my friends doing what I and they love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

NOTE TO ALL CHICAGO READERS! I'VE SCORED 3 TICKETS TO THE JUNE 16th SHOW OF BTR AND 3 TICKETS TO THE AUG. 4th SHOW FRONT ROW SEATS 7, 8 & 9 FOR THE AUG. 4th and 8th ROW SEATS 5, 6, 7 FOR THE JUNE 16th SHOW IF YOUR INTERESTED IN GOING PLEASE PM ME! I WILL ONLY CHARGE ½ OF WHAT I PAID SO ABOUT $50 FOR EACH SHOW!  
(MY FRIENDS WORK FOR LIVE NATION SO THEY GOT ME TICKETS AT A DISCOUNTED RATE!)

~*~ Still Natalie's P.O.V.~*~

Once in L.A. we headed to baggage claim and there was a large group of screaming girls being held back by about 7 security guards.

We saw 4 boys holding signs, a blonde one had one with my name on it, one with long brown hair had one with Cora's name on it, one with short brown hair had one with Rachel's name on it and a Mexican one had one with Sam's name on it.

I turned to Rachel, our pop culture expert, "Isn't that them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos." She said pointing to each as she said their names.

We grabbed our luggage and approached them, "Hey, We're Cora, Natalie, Samantha and Rachel." Sam said to them.

"Well you're like the 5th group of girls that has said that so can we please see your I.D.'s?" The one named Logan said.

We exchanged glances and pulled out our driver's licenses to show them.

After they confirmed who we were and handed our I.D.'s back they smiled.

"Well, Welcome to L.A. We're…" The one named James said.

"Big Time Rush. Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. We know." I said.

"Oh fans?" the one named Kendall asked.

"No. Well, I'm not. But you guys ARE the biggest band in the world." I said.

"I liked you guys when I was 16 but quickly got over that." Sam said.

"Okay this is all fun and exciting but we got a timetable to keep and a fitting to get to so can we wrap this up?" Cora said.

James looked at her, "Sorry Princess. We'll get right on your little schedule." James said to Cora.

Cora crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at James.

"Oookay. Let's go." Rachel said.

We all nodded and headed outside but not before the boys got asked to sign autographs and take pictures.

So we loaded our stuff into the limo and when we were done we got in and the boys noticed that we were done and in the limo and got in with us.

We headed off to Roque Records.

The boys sat across from us and smiled at us, "So, I got a question, did you guys apply to be our lead wardrobe girls or what?" Kendall asked.

"Actually we were sending our portfolios to different companies and design magazines and somehow Gustavo got ahold of our portfolios and he offered us the head designer's position and we accepted and when we sent our designs in he offered us the tour wardrobe coordinator positions and we accepted those too obviously." Rachel said.

"Cool." James said.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, "So you're from Chicago?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, well, the suburbs. We all graduated the Illinois Institute for Art and Design. Cora was actually my roommate and Sam and Rachel where roommates." I said.

"Wow cool, we haven't gone to college but I've always wanted to go. Before I came famous I actually wanted to be a doctor, still do but the being famous thing keeps me pretty busy." Logan said.

"Hey maybe one day." Rachel said smiling at him.

Kendall looked out the window, "Hey we're here." He said.

We pulled up in front of a large building with a Roque Records sign in front.

We got out and the 8 of us entered the building and headed to the 5th floor.

When we got off the elevator there was a young black woman standing there doing something on her phone.

When she caught sight of us she sighed, "Thank god! Gustavo's been waiting for an hour." She said to the boys then she looked at the 4 of us, "Hello girls, I'm Kelly Wainwright and welcome to L.A. and Roque Records. We are very excited to have you guys on board." She said.

"Hello, I'm Samantha; this is Rachel, Cora and Natalie." Sam said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

Kelly shook our hands and then lead us to a dance studio where there where racks and racks of clothes.

The girls and I smiled; our designs had come to life!

We exchanged glances just as a big bald man entered the room.

"DOGS! I've been waiting for over an hour! This is why I didn't want you guys to go!" he said then caught sight of us.

"Why hello girls, welcome to the Big Time Rush Better with U Tour!" he said.

"Hey, I'm…" I started but he cut me off.

"I know, Natalie, Rachel, Cora and Samantha." He said pointing to us as he said our names.

"How did you know…" Cora started; again she got cut off, "Never mind that! Kelly and I are going to finish booking some dates and when I come back I want to see assembled outfits." He said and he and Kelly left the room.

"Okay I guess, Natalie you work with Kendall, I'll work with Carlos, Cora you work with James and Rachel you work with Logan." Sam said.

We all nodded in compliance and the 4 of us headed to the clothing racks.

The boys stood talking and the girls and I got to work.

"Kendall, please come here." I said and not getting a response I pulled a pair of white pants off the rack and turned and as I was doing so calling Kendall again, "Ken…" I started only to be facing the tall blonde boy's chest.

"Oh, hello, um can you please change into these?" I asked turning around fully expecting him to go somewhere else and change but instead when I turned back around with a shirt and jacket he was buttoning the last button on his pants and his other pants sat lying on the floor.

"Um okay or you can just change right here." I said and then handed him the t-shirt and right there he pulled his shirt off.

I couldn't help but stare he had these beautiful abs.

My heart jumped from my chest to my throat.

I had to do everything in my power to not reach out and touch.

He slipped the t-shirt over his head and I shook my head.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Here turn around." I said.

He did and I slipped the jacket onto him and smoothed it out he put his arms up allowing me to examine the full outfit and do alterations.

I grabbed my pins and started taking in the sleeves.

"Okay turn around." I said and he listened.

I took in more of the sleeves and then zipped the jacket up and went on the side of him and took the side in a bit and then the other side.

"How does it feel now?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Not as loose." He said and then pulled a dance move.

"And I can move in it." He said I smiled and nodded.

"Good." I said and took the jacket off of him.

"Okay you got to be really still I need to make a mark down the back of your shirt to know where to put the Velcro." I said.

He nodded and turned around and I got a sharpie marker and felt for his spine and made lines down it.

When I was done I smiled, "Okay done. Now on to the next outfit." I said and he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

~^~Cora's P.O.V.~^~

Still at the fitting...

I stood with James trying to put pins into one of his jackets but he kept moving.

"James! You need to stand still!" I said.

"Sorry Princess." He said.

"Stop calling me that." I said.

"Aww. The Princess doesn't want to be called Princess?" he said looking over his shoulder and giving me a pouty face.

I stabbed him in the back with a pin, "Ow!" he said.

"Oops. Did that hurt?" I asked him very seriously as I placed the last pin into his jacket.

"Finally done." I said.

He took the jacket off.

"Okay this part is tricky so you need to stand perfectly still!" I said to him pulling a sharpie marker out of my pocket and I felt for his spine and made lines all the way down.

"There. Done." I said.

He pulled the shirt off showing off his abs.

I rolled my eyes and continued to do my job.

For the next 2 hours the 8 of us worked on wardrobe.

Us girls pinning and taking in and out the outfits and the boys, well most of them, being patient and working with us.

I ended up stabbing James 3 more time on "accident" when we were done, we told the boys they could leave.

None of them did, "You know you guys can go, we got a long night ahead of us we got to make all these alterations." Rachel said.

"Then we'll stay with you. We don't have anything else to do." Logan said smiling at Rachel.

"Oookay if you guys want." Natalie said.

"Man, I'm hungry. Hey you boys want to run out and get us some food?" Sam asked.

The 4 of them nodded and we all took our wallets out, "Girls, girls. Our treat." Kendall said.

We smiled, "Well if you insist." I said.

"I want Chinese." Natalie said.

"Ooo. That sounds super good." Rachel said.

"Okay. Chinese it is. We will be back." Logan said winking at Rachel and the 4 of them walked out.

Once the boys were out of the room the girls all gushed, "Oh my god their so hot!" Sam said.

This shocked me because Sam out of all of us was the most level headed.

"I know Kendall is so nice and he's got an amazing body." Natalie said.

"They all have amazing bodies. I mean c'mon we've been touching them for the past few hours." Rachel said.

"And there's a lot more where that came from. We get to tour with them!" Sam said smiling ear to ear.

"I don't know… I mean they are hot and great guys but still do we want to get involved with famous guys?" Natalie said.

"What makes you think their even interested?" I asked looking at my 3 friends.

"True, we may be interested but who says they are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" Rachel said.

We stood in silence for a minute the only sound being the sewing machines.

About an hour and a half later the boys showed back up with about 3 boxes of Chinese food.

All us girls got excited and started reading to boxes and picking out what we wanted, "Oh man, thanks guys we REALLY appreciate it we are STARVING! We haven't eaten anything since Chicago." Natalie said taking chopsticks and digging into what looked like orange chicken which was her favorite.

She slid down the mirror in the room at sat on the floor not paying attention to anything except her food.

Kendall sat next to her and was eating what looked like peppered steak.

Everyone was sitting and eating I had pulled out some pan friend noodles and some shrimp and broccoli and sat opposite Natalie on the mirror.

James sat next to me and smiled at me, he was eating shrimp and broccoli too.

"This is one of my favorites." He said smiling.

"Yeah mine too." I said.

"So um, you excited to be here in L.A.?" he asked.

"Yeah very, I'm living my dream after all my schooling and sending my portfolio all over I'm so excited to be your bands wardrobe coordinator." I said.

"Well we are excited to have you girls here. Hey I got a question for you." He said.

"Okay shoot." I said shoving a piece of broccoli in my mouth.

"Well, I know this may sound weird seeing as I just met you. But do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I almost choked on the broccoli I was eating.

His strong hand came down on my back and he patted it sending the broccoli flying across the dance studio.

All 7 pairs of eyes were looking at me, "You okay Cora?" James asked I nodded and picked up my napkin and wiped my mouth.

"And no, most guys at my college where gay and I haven't had a boyfriend since high school." I said answering him.

"Do any of the girls have boyfriends?" he asked.

"Um, well I know Sam was talking to someone but I think they stopped when she moved here and I think Natalie and Rachel are both single, Nat hasn't been on a date since prom. She's been through a lot with her mom dying and her dad not wanting anything to do with her until recently. All she's got is her brothers really and Rachel, well, Rachel is very picky but it seems like she's taken a liking to your band mate Logan." I said.

I looked down at my friends Natalie and Kendall where deep in conversation, Rachel and Logan were talking about school and Sam and Carlos had finished eating and where playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

I've never seen Sam so laid back maybe this Carlos boy was just what she needed.

I smiled, "Well I got a question for you." James said.

"Okay." I said.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Um, sure. BUT no more calling me Princess!" I said setting down the guidelines.

"Okay. I'll TRY not to." He said.

I smiled and shook my head he was cute with his long brown hair and hazel eyes he was strong and muscular he was, well, hot!

~#~Rachel's P.O.V.~#~

Logan and I had just about finished eating and we got into a deep conversation about school and how he hoped to be a doctor someday.

"Yeah I know the music thing must keep you pretty busy though but they got online schooling you can do while working." I said.

"Yeah I'm looking into that but I want the whole "college experience" you know like you and the girls had, living in the dorms, going to classes, staying up late cramming for tests and finals, doing everything last minute like all my projects." He said.

I laughed, "You seem like the guy that doesn't do anything last minute. Like the day it gets assigned you do it that day." I said.

He blushed, "I've become a lot more laid back since high school ad besides I'm 22 I want to party and meet fun and interesting people. But music has been my life since I was 16 I don't think I'm ready to give it up JUST yet. I think we got another2-3 years left in us THEN I can work on school." He said.

"Hey whatever floats your boat." I said.

He smiled, "Um, I got a question for you Rachel." He said.

"Okay, go ahead." I said.

"Well would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"W…What?" was all that could escape my lips.

"Yeah you know a date, you and I go out, eat, have fun…" He said.

"I know what a date is. I'm just shocked that your asking me." I said.

"Why not? You're funny, nice, sweet, amazingly beautiful." He said.

"No guy has ever called me beautiful." I said.

"Well you deserve to be called it every day." He said.

"Aww." I said smiling at the brunette boy who was doing the best in his powers to charm me and make me feel special and it was working very well.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you. I'd love to." I said smiling at him.

He hesitated for a second but then reached for my hand and grabbed it and I smiled at him and scooted closer this was going to be an interesting yet amazing tour.


End file.
